


Addicted to you

by afullrevolution



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF!Stiles, Coffee Shops, Escalation, M/M, Magic!Stiles, New York City, Stiles!POV, exploding fruit, magic addiction, mostly fluffy, moving in, short Scott!POV, to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afullrevolution/pseuds/afullrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as coffee and then moved to hand holding. Things escalated into  gasping breaths and roving hands. Now, neither of them can do without. </p><p>(Read the notes for warnings. Note: massively revising an older work just because.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm revising. Incomplete. 
> 
> I got sick and realized that my coffee addiction is worse than I thought.  
> Someone raised a point recently that made me pissed off, and I decided to look at this story to revise it (5/2016).
> 
> Anyhow, this is not beta'd. It has foul language. There are descriptions of addiction, but not substance abuse. Also, a bit more discussion of sex than I am normally wont to include. References to BDSM, but nothing on screen. Note that there are aspects of the story that can be construed as dubious consent. Stiles is not informed about the consequences of enthusiastic participation in a series of events. Keep in mind that this story is playing with the idea of addiction.
> 
> In lighter news on the background: standard past regarding the fire, with change that there was no comma for Peter. Which of course changes everything and here means that the cast of three is still in New York. They intend to return to Beacon Hill once they've put themselves back together and strengthened the pack.
> 
> Stiles - as will be later mentioned - moved with Scott to New York City to start grad school. He's 24, Derek is 29.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That in which some citrus explodes indirectly as a result of Scott being bitten by a werewolf.

Six months after the fact, Stiles would find himself telling his father the story of how he and Derek became mutually addicted. Given who he was, readers will not be surprised to hear that as Stiles unraveled his story, did not start at the beginning. If asked, he would have pointed out that beginnings were hard to identify. To really tell his story, he would have to begin with his birth. But that story just wasn't something he cared to talk about. His mother, back long ago when she was telling him things, had informed him that there had been blood and excrement. Why talk about that? 

Instead, sitting across from his father over soup dumplings in a small restaurant on Haley St. in New York City, Stiles answered his father’s demands about just what the ever living fuck was going on with the tale of his first meeting with one Dr. Laura Hale before sidetracking himself into the story of how Scott ended up a werewolf. 

Stiles first met Laura when Derek all-but-hustled him from their usual meet-up-spot to a beautiful brownstone facing Union Square. Stiles had been pining after Derek for months. He had imagined what it would be like to meet Derek’s family. But, he had hardly pictured being hurried along streets slick with the slushy remains of an early New York snow. What Stiles had sometimes imagined was that Derek would very man to carry him home. Perhaps over his shoulder. He’d spent a considerable amount of time wondering how it would feel for Derek heft him up, perhaps with his hands bound. And, if Stiles was going to be honest, the all-but-dragging had not put a damper on those fantasies. 

Nonetheless, Stiles had minded. Still minded. Stiles was alright with what happened on the whole. He wasn’t ok with the fact he hadn’t been asked at the time. That was really a sticking point with Stiles he informed his father with a side glare at Derek. Even if he didn't put up much of a struggle, Derek should have asked. Stiles might want to tied up, but he preferred to have everything on the table first. There was supposed to be period of negotiation that fueled imagination and an established safe word. He had informed Derek of all of this as they had walked down the street and up a block. He’d also told Derek that he should tighten his grip on Stiles’ upper arm just a little. Derek had paused at that to look at Stiles questioningly, mumbled an apology, and tightened his grip as requested. He’d also slowed his pace to make it easier for Stiles to keep up, which Stiles had appreciated. 

Stiles would also admit to his father, who sat glaring at a bashful Derek all through the previous two paragraphs telling, that jealousy played a part in his minding. Stiles had mistakenly assumed the guy would live in a tiny, shitty apartment similar to Stiles’. He hadn't expected Derek to drag him into a town house that was frankly quite lovely. For the ten seconds he got a view of them, Stiles really liked what they'd done with the window boxes. Even if the little-traitor-flowers did look like they wanted to climb out and rush him. 

The living room was even nicer than the outside. Stiles would later find out that Uncle Peter’s exquisite taste was to be thanked for the red stripped silk upholstery on the coach and matching chairs. 

But to move back to the main narrative of his story, what mattered more than the couch was the person who splayed across it. Laura, curls cropped short near her head, looked at Stiles and Derek in surprise as they came tumbling through the door. She’d popped to her feet as Derek snarled something about "he knows and he smells like another werewolf. Her eyes had flashed red and an older guy appeared from the top of the stairs. Everyone was crowding around Stiles. Faces suddenly fanged and expressions savage. 

_Readers should note that at this point Derek broke into the story to appeal to Stiles’ father’s good sense. He claimed he hadn’t snarled at all. He also felt that Laura and Peter had barely loomed, not crowded Stiles almost at all. And there certainly hadn’t been fangs out. Stiles patted his hand and told him to hush. He was telling the story and he thought it needed to bit more pazza._

Stiles father tried to break in to ask what fangs anyone was talking about. But Stiles waved a negligent hand and claimed he’d get to that.

If the growling had gone on, things might have gotten ugly. Scott might have been hunted down in the heat of the moment. As it was, Peter had placed a decorative bowl of fresh citrus – a carefully chosen combination of pink grapefruit and blood oranges that complimented the couch beautifully – on the table just that morning. 

The citrus responded to Stiles' nerves rather dramatically by exploding all at once. 

_Derek nodded. That’s true, he’d informed Stiles’ dad. It was simultaneous._

It wasn't perhaps a defensive maneuver that Stiles would want to rely on, but in this instance, the effect was actually - and for once - what Stiles was looking for. 

Because Laura started laughing while Peter bemoaned the furniture coverings. He disappeared while talking about the time he would have to spend reupholstering if the juice didn’t come out. 

Derek, Stiles was rather surprised to note, was clasping Stiles in his arms and standing between him and the juicy blast zone. Stiles flushed and Derek let go rather quickly when Stiles looked up at him. 

And then Laura was (gently) clapping him on the back and saying "Well then, I suppose we should go into the kitchen. I think Peter is going to be a while. And he can't stand it when we get underfoot when he's in one of his moods." Laura winked at Stiles as if it was some sort of inside joke he should share. 

Perhaps Stiles should have understood then what he'd gotten himself into. But, he wasn't aware of just how abnormal it was for a family of werewolves to draw someone into their den, much less into the heart of it. He didn't know that Derek didn't grin at most people or put his hand on the small of their back to guide them. 

Readers should understand, as Stiles would tell his father much later when Derek was in a separate room, that the reason Stiles started with Laura in order to explain his relationship to Derek was because he blamed her for how the story played out. He loved and respected her, but would tell anyone who asked that she had made some terrible life choices. In Stiles’ opinion, it was her fault he became as addicted to Derek to the extent that he had. If Laura hadn’t connived, the game would have been different. Not, Stiles hastened to inform his father, that he minded really. He just though Laura should have asked. 

But then, Stiles acknowledged that Laura’s own story wasn’t all fun and games. To comprehend Laura, one had to appreciate that she was constantly terrified. Fate, such as it existed, had been cruel to her by removing the majority of her family before she was ready to be its head. To find herself suddenly thrust into the role during her first year of college hadn’t been fun. In August she had been tentatively excited to be living away from home for the first time. In September she had become responsible for a younger brother who blamed himself for the tragedy and an uncle who refused to speak for two years. She’d had to find a new place to live outside the dorms and keep everyone in order. 

Perhaps aggravating the situation, when Laura had been a small child a witch had visited her mother. That in itself was a common occurrence, but this one had claimed that Laura had been born under an unlucky star. Who knew if the witch had been full of it or trying to frighten a very annoyingly loud child, but once tragedy struck, Laura remembered those words. She’d somewhat unconsciously decided that they were a sign to be cunning and hyper vigilant. 

Stiles figured that Laura had become focused on the belief that the world was against her. To fight her fate, she had become brilliantly dependable and slightly savage. She used whatever came her way to further her own ends. Felt that if she wasn't born with luck, so she had to make her own. She didn't apologize for her talents. Fortunately for the world at large, Laura wasn’t bent on world domination. Her goals centered around her family’s security and happiness. 

Stiles did not know any of that when he first met Laura. Instead, his first encounter with the pack’s alpha was rather light on explanation and high on emotions. 

The citrus thing was one of those things that was difficult to talk about. Not because of some associated latent trauma, but because it weirded people out. Particularly the magical communities in New York. Evidently citrus based magic was just not common. 

When it happened, none of the Hales evidenced any discomfort. Laura did say that she was sorry about the looming thing. She had just been surprised, he would understand, to have the unexpected smell of another werewolf. Particularly one who didn't smell like he had a pack. It was unsettling. Lone wolves were often so unstable and could cause such problems. 

Laura and Derek had pulled the whole story out of him, laughed over the exploded fruit, and fed him with cookies and surprisingly good coffee (Stiles wondered why Derek spent so much time at the café), Peter pointed out that new magic users often found werewolves to be particularly grounding. Stiles really should consider using Derek as an anchor. It might help with the citrus problem. 

It was at this point that Stiles’ father looked so confused that Stiles had decided to backtrack a little bit and explain Scott’s transformation. He neglected to realize that he had yet to fully explain his reference to werewolves. Readers should therefore feel sympathy for Stiles’ father who thought he was using code for something. 

As told by Stiles, the short version of Scott’s transformation involved an unfortunate trip to the Catskills during Scott’s third semester of work on his master’s in veterinary school. Stiles would attest ever after that if he’d known then what he knew later, he’d never have gone. But, at the time Stiles hadn’t yet learned what he would know and didn’t know who he would be. So, all unknowingly and completely, criminally under informed, he’d decided Scott needed a break from city life. Scott had been moping. To bring calm back into his own life, Stiles’d arranged a hiking trip over a Thanksgiving weekend that happened to coincide with a full moon. Importantly to the story, although seemingly trivial at the time, he’d caught the subway to join Scott at Grand Central Station. That turned out to be important because it was just after Derek had bumped into him. That bump had resulted in a brief moment of full body contact that left Stiles tinged with Derek’s scent. Of course, he’d never have known about it if not for what happened next. Because those set of coincidences meant that that night in the woods, a local young alpha werewolf lost its cool and bit Scott. 

Before that moment, Stiles hadn’t known that there were werewolves, much less that he shouldn’t wander the woods on a full moon smelling like a foreign pack. 

Now the reason Stiles explained his addiction to Derek with the story of Scott’s original transformation was because for Stiles almost everything started with Scott. Stiles would admit to having codependent tendencies from childhood. He could never quite seem to make plans solely for his own sake. He had found in elementary school that he preferred to make scheme around someone else’s desires. Later he would attribute that preference to innate witchy qualities. At the time, he just figured Scott was important to him. 

The short of the situation was, that after completely respectable undergraduate degrees in the University of California system, Stiles pushed Scott to go to New York University for his master’s in veterinary science so that Stiles could follow Scott to New York City and start a doctoral program at Columbia. Stiles arranged it all from application to acceptance. Scott, lovable as he was, played his part and didn’t throw a single hitch in Stiles’ plans. Scott earned the needed grades and performed with aplomb. Stiles was quite proud of how well Scott was turning out. 

The thing was, once the two of them were in New York, they found their apartment too small and the city too crowded. If they could have afforded the time to live near Prospect Park, perhaps they would have felt differently. As it was, their tiny, two room apartment was located in a roach infested building in China Town. There were moments when they truly did love it, but when the days started getting shorter, Scott began to look glum. He knew this second year around what winter in the City entailed. 

It was then that Stiles had the brilliant idea of going camping with Scott in order “to get out of the city and remember their roots.” 

Their roots might be thousands of miles away, but still. There would be trees. Trees that grew in clumps of more than one. Stiles liked trees. Had even bought a nice - really sad looking - lemon tree for their apartment to remind them of home. 

Scott tried to talk Stiles out of his plan. It was is the middle of the semester. They had class. They could take the subway for an hour and see trees in Prospect Park. But Stiles insisted. Told Scott "Yes, yes, there were lovely parks in the city." But knew Scott "needed to be somewhere where [he] didn’t feel like [he] was going to be crushed by giant buildings".

Stiles had informed Scott that this whole episode would remind them that the city wasn’t so bad. They would newly appreciate their tiny apartment that Scott kept bitching about. They would remember to be thankful that Scott had his hot showers and hair conditioners. And, in the argument that finally tipped Scott into agreement, maybe Stiles would get some perspective and stop pining for a guy across the table. 

It had been brilliant in theory. 

In practice, Murphy's Law was the story of Stiles' life. (He wondered at times if he should have been named Murphy. It would certainly have been better than what he was saddled with.) 

But, whatever. There were things that could go wrong and they did. In part because, as intimated above, Stiles was a man who knew too little. He couldn't have known how many rules he was blithely demolishing or what bad manners he was demonstrating. 

Because, whether you are aware of it or not, when a human smells like a werewolf, they shouldn't go on "a midnight hike under a gloriously beautiful full moon that is bathing the trees and nearby lakes in a silvery glow" (the very words he had used to convince Scott to amble away from their tent in the dark). Particularly when there happens to be a new alpha werewolf in the area with really fucking poor control. Ignorance of the rules was no excuse. 

But Stiles hadn’t known that he smelled like he was being courted by another werewolf. He hadn’t known that there were werewolves. He was definitely unaware of the specific rules about entering another pack’s territory without announcing his intent. Because to do such a stupid idiotic thing was like biting your thumb at the other pack. It was just plain insulting. 

Stiles would argue later that the cosmos really could have given him a break. But, he supposed that even if ignorance didn’t excuse him for his ... lapses ... he should be happy that at least he hadn’t outgrown the habit of reflexively hiding behind mountains of sarcasm and piles of lies when stressed. Particularly when faced with people he distrusted on sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murphy's Law states that "whatever can go wrong, will go wrong."

**Author's Note:**

> If you were distracted by my spelling, etc., feel free to let me know specifics so I can correct them.


End file.
